A communications switch, such as an ethernet switch, allows a plurality of communications devices to communicate with each other. To establish a conduit for data between the communications switch and the communications device, a connector may be coupled to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) of the communications switch so that the communications device may plug into the connector to establish a data conduit. Such a connector is often referred to as a “jack.” Some communications switches also provide power through the jack, eliminating the need for the communications device to have a separate power source. Providing power through the jack is referred to as “inline power.”
A communications device that is not configured to receive inline power relies on a separate AC or DC power source for power. Such a communications device may be damaged when the device is plugged into a jack that provides inline power. For example, ethernet inline power may destroy the bob smith termination resistors that are coupled to the center tap of isolation transformers in the communications device.